


Luck Be a Lady Tonight

by KailyndriaRachelKatz



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, DO NOT COPY MY WORK TO ANOTHER SITE, Explicit Language, Extremely Dubious Consent, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Suicidal Thoughts, Underage Character(s), Underage Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:15:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28820580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KailyndriaRachelKatz/pseuds/KailyndriaRachelKatz
Summary: It all started with a hunt....but then again, doesn't it always come back to that. One bad decision and everything changes.WARNING: underage---grooming----non-con sexual situationsPlease read the tags.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	Luck Be a Lady Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings Reader
> 
> This was this mornings waking dream......I really don't understand my muse anymore. I think Covid fucked with my head......
> 
> Sorry I've been AWOL lately but I contracted Covid in November and it's taken a while to get back to semi-human again. 
> 
> This tale is dark and at times ugly. It is one character's POV with memories mixed in....
> 
> PLEASE READ THE TAGS---if you are uncomfortable then don't continue. I'll understand if you don't want to fall down the rabbit hole because somehow along the lines, I've become that style of writer......I blame my freaky deak muse for this one...
> 
> As per usual, all fat finger fuck ups are mine.....if it doesn't make sense to you----well it did to me and YES, I really do talk this long winded in real life.
> 
> Happy reading
> 
> KRK
> 
> +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

_ Luck Be a Lady Tonight _

__

Summary: It all started with a hunt....but then again, doesn't it always come back to that. One bad decision and everything changes.

His brother has always been the one constant in his life. Nobody else comes close except maybe their Uncle Bobby and Aunt Ellen. Whenever John needed to go off grid for a time or just plainly upped and disappeared, they always found themselves either hanging out at the salvage yard or the Roadhouse until their wayward father returned to steal them away from their near normal life. Unfortunately, Winchester luck dictates that nothing is ever easy or that something will work in their favor, so of course the other shoe was always waiting to be dropped with a loud life changing explosion.

The job in question had been one of those hunts where everything went sideways the moment their family arrived on the scene. He still has no idea of the details, since he had been too young to go--he had been left behind at Bobby's or had he been with Ellen, it doesn't really matter--he just knows his brother had been different after he came back from helping their dad. Not that any of the adults around them would ever notice such things but he had. He knew his brother better then any other living soul and he had changed. Oh, he was still basically Dean but now he was more protective, handsy and dominating then before he went off to help dad with a job.

Often in the night, Sam would wake to his brother nuzzling at his neck or with Dean's hands stroking his body. Dean always made him feel all tingly as he caressed his body. At first he loved all the affection and touches. Nobody else ever bothered to give him the small signs of love that he craved. The only exception of course was that he often was shown this love when they were living with Aunt Ellen, but she was the only other person who openly showered him with affection. Ellen was the closest thing he could associate with a mother. She protected them both from the world---including their own father when he took things to far.

Over the years, Dean's possessiveness became an obsession. No one was allowed to be close to him--the only exception being family, Bobby, Ellen, Jody, Jim or Caleb. For whatever his reasons, Dean allowed them to care for his well being if his big brother couldn't. Their own father wasn't on Dean's approved list of acceptable people, neither was Jo, Ash (ok--he was questionable), Joshua or Garth. Oh, they could be in the same room....they could even talk to him but any type of physical contact usually had his big brother dragging him away from the perceived threat or else Dean was shoving him behind his back while threatening the offender. Strangers didn't fair any better, the lucky ones walked away---others not so much. Nobody was allowed near him unless Dean approved it first. It made for some awkward situations growing up as the kid of a hunter.

It was one such encounter that made him realize that there was something seriously wrong with the way his brother acted around him. It had been his fourteenth birthday and they were in Bumfuck Nowhere, USA. Their father had been out on a job for about a week and they had run through almost all of their cash. They needed food money and Dean had been reluctant to go out to the bar to hustle some dumb fuck at pool and leave him alone for any amount of time. The landlord of their by the month rental was a slimy bastard that kept trying to corner him whenever his brother wasn't around. The dirty bastard liked little boys and Sam was smaller and thinner then most kids his age. He looked more like he was nine instead of his real age. Dean had already warned the guy off but needed to be careful not to get them kicked out since their dad had paid for two months in advance. So Dean's reluctance to leave him alone had him worrying about where they were going to get some money for food before his brother's next paycheck arrived.

Sam had tried to act like he was okay eating cheap three minute noodle soup and stale bread but Dean had insisted they were going to have his favorite Chinese dishes for his birthday dinner. They just needed some extra cash first but Dean did have a present for his little brother because it was his birthday. Bestest brother ever.....Sam had been so excited when he opened up the box to find the silver chain with the unique shaped charm on it. He had given Dean the little bronze amulet years ago and had always hoped that one day he would have a necklace of his own. He had just turned fourteen at the time and didn't understand the meaning behind what Dean's gift meant, it would be years before he understood the significance of the beautiful choker style necklace with its strange pentagram within a sun charm dangling from it.

After securing the collar type necklace around his neck, they left their rental to try to hustle up some money. Sam figured they were heading off to the bar and grill down the block. He had insisted on bringing his backpack so he could work on his history essay. Dean had just rolled his eyes, messed up his hair before heading out the door to climb into the Impala. Sam had expected them to stop at the local bar but his brother explained that to many people in town knew them there so he was taking them to a new place he had found on his way back from work. (He never asked what kind of work Dean did after he dropped him off at school. He was just happy to be able to eat something different once in a while.)

The place they stopped at was almost twenty miles outside of the town off of some deserted looking back road, resembling more of a club then a bar but apparently it was a popular place because the parking lot was full when they arrived. The fancy looking club even had bouncers at the door stopping unwanted people from entering. Sam had been sure they were going to be turned away because he wasn't old enough to enter but the men at the door just leered at him as their eyes glanced at his collar, smirked at Dean and allowed them both in without even asking them for ID. He was confused by their behavior since he had just seen the muscular men turn away the couple who tried to enter just ahead of them but who was he to question their shaky morals. Seriously, who lets an obviously underage kid into an adult club??

Dean ushered him inside the dimly lit interior and found them a nice back corner table with a privacy curtain near the pool tables. The eighteen year old guided him over to the table all the while keeping his hand firmly upon the middle of his back. He was so used to his brother's possessive side that hearing Dean growl at some guy that was approaching them didn't even phase him anymore. So he wasn't surprised when his brother moved his backpack out of the way so he could maneuver his back until it was pressing against Dean's chest. Then he felt his older sibling's arm wrap around his stomach (he didn't even flinch when Dean's fingers dipped into the waist band of his jeans and cupped his dick.) Sam just let himself go loose limbed and leans back into his brother's strong embrace, just like he had been doing ever since he was a small child. Sam trusts his brother to keep him safe inside the club. Words were exchanged between the guy and his brother but he wasn't listening, instead he was enjoying the feel of his brother's hand fondling his dick while his siblings other hand was stroking his throat. He didn't even realize he had closed his eyes until he heard Dean tell him it was okay before Dean once again placed his hand onto his back.

His big brother then carried his backpack for him to their table. Once they were at the secluded booth Sam noticed the _VIP RESERVED_ place card on the tabletop. Dean just smirked and shrugged off his questioning look. Sam notices that nobody tried to stop them from claiming the space. After that incident with the man on their way in, everyone seemed to leave them alone.

A few minutes after Dean left a server came over to the booth with some salsa and tortilla chips, a small bottle of soda and a beer. He placed everything down on their table while Dean played pool. A quick glace at his brother confirms that the items were from him and not some creepy guy trying to pick him up. So Sam thanked the very feminine looking man before digging his essay out of his backpack. The forward server smiles shyly at him before gently tucking a stray lock of chestnut hair behind Sam's ear before walking away. A fast look to his older sibling confirms that he missed the weird gesture.

The place his brother had brought him to was starting to freak him out a little bit. He tried not to stare at anybody for to long but it was hard not to do so. The place appeared to be mostly filled with pairs of people--or is it okay to say couples? Sam shakes out his shaggy mane as he over thinks the question but with his hair now covering half his face again he can look around some more. After all, he knows at least half the patrons have been giving him the once or twice over--especially after Dean moved away from him. 

Everywhere he looks, regardless of what part of the club it is, he only sees men. From the servers, to the customers---all male. Not one lady in the entire place. Granted, some of the men are dressed as ladies but after a few extra looks, Sam is pretty sure they are boys like him wearing feminine clothes, just like the person who had brought over the drinks. Another thing he noticed is that some of the people are wearing necklaces similar to the one Dean gave him tonight. A choker style necklace with a charm. It seems that mostly the younger people have that same style of necklace but it still strikes him odd that the place is full of males. That also explains why the men at the door turned that couple away, it had been a man and a woman. Apparently, it was boys night at _The Man Cave_ tonight. Dean had picked a very creepy and strange place to bring him to but looking around he also understands why he was allowed inside--apparently he's not the only under aged boy in the club tonight.

He knew his big brother was keeping his eyes on him while he sat at their table. Dean is too protective of his younger brother to leave him vulnerable at their booth. The inside of the club was just this side of to warm and it had Sam removing his hoodie and over shirt, leaving him in just a slightly to tight faded red t-shirt. He could feel Dean's eyes watching him (and about half the club too) as he removed the oppressive layers. Over the course of the next hour he finished his essay and tucked away all his work in his backpack. Sam was sitting at the table nursing his soda, munching on the chips and reading at the table inside the strange club but sometimes he put his book aside in favor of watching his brother play pool.

Every so often during their stay, Dean would stop playing pool and come over to check on him or to drink his beer. Sometimes his big brother insisted that Sam sit on his lap and lean back into him--something they've done ever since they were small children. His brother always made him feel loved when he was enclosed in Dean's arms or sitting upon his lap. Each time that happened, Dean's hands would start to wander his body, inside his boxers to fondle him, reaching back to rub a finger around his rim or to play with his nipples until he was aching for something he didn't understand. Small happy sounds escaped his lips only to get lost in the noise of the club. They didn't get past Dean though--he heard each and every little breathy moan he coaxed out of Sam. He knew his brother was getting off on what he was doing because he could feel Dean's hardness rubbing against his ass as his older sibling was touching his body while whispering dirty little phrases into his ear. Sometimes louder little moans would escape his lips as Dean's hands played his body like a finely tuned guitar. He could feel his brother's smirk on the back of his neck each time Sam got louder--- _jerk!!_

Sam was so touch starved that he savored every moment of his big brother's attentions. At first he didn't notice the others who came over to watch them, he was to distracted by the over whelming sensations dancing across his skin. Often when Dean was ravishing him, he would hear someone say something like 'let's see those little titties' and Dean would lift up his shirt then proceed to massage his small chest until his nubs ached. A different voice had demanded, 'bend him over the table, I paid good money to see his tight fucking hole'-- again, his brother would move him to into position to comply with the request, tenderly massaging his ass while opening him wide for anyone to see his puckering, tight pink rim but the voices had seemed disjointed and far away to him as he lost himself in the sensation of his big brother's magical hands.

Whenever Dean touched him like this it was easy to lose himself within the haze of sensations. Often Sam would find that he had time gaps in his memory when Dean started his erotic play with Sam's lean, supple body. So it took a while for Sam to realize that these men must have paid Dean money to watch him molest his younger brother in the privacy of their secluded booth. That realization causing him to blush like the virgin he was as the voyeurs shouted encouragement and praise to his brother so he continued with the show. For each squeal or loud moan Dean coaxed out of him the men would throw money on the table and make another demand. The faces blurred and time was fluid like the waves of the ocean always coming and going. He easily lost track of time.

He had been so lost in the sensations rolling over his body that he barely noticed the drawn curtains or the two brawny men dressed in leather straps and chaps that were currently watching as Dean bent him over the table top before he started to caress his baby brother's entrance gently with his fingers. Sam barely registered the disjointed voices as he lay there panting and moaning---wanting more but not understanding what his body wanted Dean to do. In fact it wasn't until the man offered to pay three thousand dollars to 'taste that sweet ass' that he put all the puzzle pieces together. His brother was using him as a sex toy to earn money for his birthday dinner. That realization terrorized him because he hadn't realized it had happened until that moment. As usual, Dean sensed his discomfort and distress over his current situation. Soon Sam settled down as his older brother rubbed soothing circles along his scalp as he moved his finger through his tussled, wavy chestnut hair.

Dean and the man negotiated the terms and rules for what was allowed before he felt his brother's lips near his ear whispering about how he was being such a good little bitch for him. Sam felt exposed---on display for all to see as he was held down by his brother on top of their table. Dean continued to talk about how Sam was going to get rewarded when they got home tonight all the while his brother continued to gently stroke his fingers through his hair. It was enough of a distraction so that he could almost ignore the forceful hands fondling his ass cheeks while an equally rough tongue abused his sensitive hole. Sam didn't like it, the man wasn't gentle like Dean had been and it was starting to hurt. A soft painful keening sound left his throat before he could stop himself as the man's fat finger tried to penetrate his body. In what seemed like less then a minute later the man was gone, he was fully dressed again and they were back in the Impala heading to their live-in rental unit.

Thinking back on the incident years later he realized that while he had been in a state of shock, Dean had nearly killed the man for breaking the terms of their 'contract' when he tried to finger Sam. The club owner who had signed off on the deal had made the man pay Dean double the agreed upon amount before suggesting everyone leave for the night. The man had been lucky to survive the encounter because Sam belonged to Dean and nobody touched without Dean's consent.

Sam had been enjoying himself when it was his big brother's hands roaming his body but having someone else touch him so intimately had been to much for the young teen to take. Regardless of everything his brother did to him or how intimate their play was, Sam was still innocent about sexual intercourse, especially male on male sex. What he did know came from watching porn with his big brother but even then he didn't understand most of what he saw. _Why did the girls always act that way? Can two girls really do that together Dean?? I thought only boys had dicks Dean---why does that girl have one?_

It was all very confusing to his young, innocent mind. Sam hated watching it but Dean always demonstrated what the actors were doing with him and it made him feel all tingly inside but tonight had been different, others had been watching him and Dean play. Little did he know what the rest of the night had in store for him because of that little misadventure at the club. It was back in their shared room that his life was forever changed. That was the night he lost his innocents and his virginity to his older brother's inner beast.

At first everything had seemed alright even though he could see his older sibling was angry about something. Dean ordered the promised dinner while Sam soaked in a nice hot bath. In fact, while they waited for the delivery guy to arrive, Dean had come into the bathroom to gently wash his hair. Now, at fourteen Sam knew how to bathe and clean himself but he secretly loved it when his brother washed his hair and body for him. For some reason, being able to care for Sam always calmed his brother down when he was angry. Sam savored the attention and loving touches Dean lavished upon him when he was in mother hen mode. No one else would bathe him anymore, Ellen stopped when he turned eight and he missed having someone take care of him.

When he was done rinsing his hair, Dean placed a gentle kiss on top of his wet hair and told him the food should be arriving soon before leaving Sam to enjoy the hot water. For the next ten or so minutes he soaked in the tub while thinking over what had transpired over the evening at the club. He was absentmindedly playing with the charm around his neck much like he does with Dean's amulet. Once the water started to cool he hauled himself out of the tub to get dressed into the warm, soft clothes his brother had left for him.

He joined his brother in the living area just as the food arrived. They ate in comfortable silence while watching mindless sitcoms on the television. Sam desperately wanted to understand what had happened earlier in the night but he knew his brother's temper and he was afraid to set it off again. He was almost positive Dean had done something to the man who had been hurting him and sometimes his anger lingered. Upon rare occasion, Dean could get down right brutal with him if he was on edge. He's been on the receiving end of his brother's temper before but Dean never physically hurt him. Tonight seemed like it was one of those times so he remained quiet. Settling instead for snuggling on the couch together but he could feel the tension in his brother's rigid body. 

So it wasn't surprising when Dean's anger flared out of nowhere and his only outlet was Sam. They had been sitting on the saggy couch watching a boring episode of some stupid show when Dean seemingly exploded out of nowhere. He started shouting about how Sam belonged to him, repeatingly yelling:

~@~

_Mine!!--your ass belongs only to me....._

_~@~_

_He had no right to try to finger fuck you....._

_~@~_

_I'mma gonna find him and kill him....._

_~@~_

_fucken collar means you're my boy......_

_~@~_

He didn't understand half of what his brother was ranting about but it was starting to scare him. Dean was pacing the room like a cornered wolf, with an unhuman glint in his deep green eyes. In fact, if anyone had asked, Sam would have sworn his brother's pupils had changed to resemble that of a dragon or large cat while he ranted.

Dean's out of control rage was frightening him. If he had been thinking more clearly, Sam would have stayed curled up on the couch where Dean had left him but his brother's erratic behavior had scared him enough that he jumped up and ran for the safety of their bedroom. That had been his fatal mistake because Dean chased him down and tackled him to the ground, growling in his ear as a warning to stay still. Sam limbs froze in place as his body started to shake with fear---Dean was hurting him, growling and grinding his groin into his ass. His brother was acting like an aggressive animal playing with it's prey, so Sam knew what he had to do, hoping it would appease his irate brother, he tilted his head to bare his neck in submission.

It turned out to be the right thing to do because his the low throaty growl turned into a purring as Dean started to lick his neck with a rough feeling tongue. Sam forced himself to relax, if he was lucky he'd only have a few bruises in the morning from hitting the hard, bare floor but his brother didn't seemed incline to stop. He could already feel the bruise forming from where he hit his forehead on the unforgiving tiled floor and it was getting hard to breathe with his brother's weight holding him face down on the floor. It seems Dean had no intention of letting him go. Instead Sam found himself whimpering as his brother roughly tore at his clothes until Sam found himself naked beneath his older sibling.

He could feel the hardness of the older man's member as it strained against the denim of his jeans while he rutted against Sam's naked body. Sam closed his eyes and started to pray that it all ended soon but as Winchester luck would have it, it wasn't meant to be--Dean was determined to make his little brother _'his_ '.

It seemed to him that Dean had his hands everywhere at once. Caressing, stroking, rubbing-- his supple, lush lips kissing Sam's skin from tip to tail. Once rough handling turning soft and caring as his big brother worshipped his shaking body, causing him to relax into his touch like he's been taught to do over the years. Once again, he started to ache for something he didn't understand--his body yearning for fulfillment but just as he was starting to enjoy what he was feeling, his brother's kisses turned into a vicious bite on the lower half of his body. Dean had bitten him on his left hip. The sudden sting causing Sam to cry out in pain as he realized sharp, pointy teeth had penetrated deep into his skin. A loud keening sound escaped his lips as Dean released his hip and started to lick at the bleeding wound.

Pain lanced through out his body as his older sibling once again started muttering the words _mine, my omega_ and _mate_ over and over again as he proceeded to penetrate Sam's entrance way with his fingers. It didn't matter how much he struggled, cried or pleaded with Dean, his hero--the one person who always protected him from the world--was preparing him to be raped. At some point his brother had gotten undressed because he could feel the heat from Dean's skin against his naked flesh. No amount of wiggling was able to free him from his brother's tight grip. In a matter of moments, Sam could feel something wet and slimy dripping from his sore, raw ass as Dean started to force his way inside. It hurt as the engorged cock slammed into his small tight body, tearing him open to accommodate the massive member. Sam screamed as he felt the burning pain lancing up his spine as his beloved brother tore him apart.

Soon he was whimpering, grunting or crying as his older brother forcibly held him down and brutally assaulted him. Earlier in the evening, Dean had been loving and gentle as he lulled him into a pleasure filled haze just like he's done numerous times since Sam could remember--always caring in his touches while they played. Dean always worshipped Sam's body as he stroked, licked or rubbed at his most private areas but not tonight. He desperately wished he was lost in that sensation now as the shock of what was happening to him started to take over his mind.

Sam found himself drifting away from what was happening to his body, giving in to the floaty feeling of nothingness. In the past when he reached this state of consciousness it was the haze of pleasure but now it was pain that had him escaping into the void. He stopped talking, pleading and begging Dean to let him go, its to late now, his brother has already forced his way inside his torn and bloody rectum. Instead he felt himself drifting away from his body, watching what was happening to himself from the corner of the room or perhaps it just seemed that way. He felt his brother maneuvering his limp body as he continued to pound into his ass before withdrawing his engorged, thick dripping dick to pick up Sam's unresponding body and move them both to the bed. Dean rolled Sam onto his back, lifting Sam's thin, coltish legs over his broad shoulders before proceeding in slamming once again into his body to finish the deed.

Even in his detached state Sam felt the sudden pain flaring within his rectum, the pressure that seemed to lock his brother's long, thick cock within his passageway. It's painful, the stretching--it almost feels like some sort of spiked rod has been shoved into his body, refusing to be removed. He prays to whoever might be listening to just let him die.....or at least pass out from the deep body ache as Dean continues to ram into his abused hole. Even as Sam lays there unmoving Dean continuously jack hammering into him, his mind wanders away into some sort of strange space. He can't unsee the savage look of possession that has taken over his beautiful brother's features as he continues to ravage his beat-up abused body but more frightening then that is the way Dean's eyes have changed--his pupils becoming long slits instead of the normal round center. It screams "MONSTER inside" to the young hunter. Sam never feels the tears that start to stream down his face as he realizes his beloved brother may not be human anymore.

Renewed pain brought back an awareness of his battered body but knowing that his brother was cumming inside his rectum was horrifying. He could feel Dean grinding and moving as he shot his load into his helpless baby brother. Sam cried out as the spikes within his passage dug in deeper while the pressure around his rim increased. He was being ripped apart by the only person he loved completely. He wanted to die before Dean could realize what he had done to the little boy he had always cherished and protected. It was only after Sam felt the second heavy, hot squirting load of fluid being spewed into his body that Dean even thought to reach down to touch Sam's flaccid cock. There had been no pleasure in this joining for the younger man.

Tears and snot continued to stream down his face as he watched Dean's afterglow be replaced by anger again. It was obvious that Sam hadn't enjoy himself. He could hear the growls growing louder as Dean ran his hands up and down his stomach and chest looking for signs that Sam had ejaculated. All of Dean's movements only causing the engorged cock inside of him to produce more pain to his already torn up channel. He watched his brother become more frantic as only warm, overheated skin met with the older boy's searching hands.

Dean angrily tried to find a way to stimulate Sam so that he 'enjoyed' it but it turned out to be to much for his over sensitized body to handle. He was hurting, bleeding and torn open-- _please let it end._ Once again, he escaped what was happening to him by giving in to that strange void like state of consciousness until he finally surrendered to the pain and darkness that surrounded him. He willing fell into the blissful nothing of the blackness around him.

Sam is sitting up in bed, playing with the charm on his collar as he remembers that awful birthday. That had been ten years ago now......ten years since his brother marked and claimed him as his mate. Ten years since he was changed into the same 'monster' that his older brother had become all those years past when their father used him for bait.

Dean had been so guilty once whatever it was that possessed him wore off that he had immediately called Bobby to ask him what to do and their surrogate father had gotten Sam the help he needed to heal as his body was changing from the forced mating. It was the only time his lover ever treated Sam that way but once had been enough.

After that horrible experience, Sam's body had undergone a massive metamorphous that enabled him to easily accommodate his brother's enlarged member. It seems that Dean has a barbed penis with a knot at the base. It is a mark of his species. Sam is still amazed he managed to survive their mating--the pain and damage to his channel had almost ended him but now he enjoys the feel of Dean's barbs piercing his inner walls as his knot stretches his rim wide. Regardless of their play, he always cums several times before they are done.

There had been times over the years when he just gave in to his brother and allowed him to abuse his body in order to sooth his inner beast. The sex would be rough on those nights but never as bad as the night Dean raped and mated him. No, Dean always took care of him first before chasing after his own pleasures. On those occasions when he finds himself forced into being totally submissive, Sam loses himself in that mindless void which he later learned is often referred to as sub-space. On those nights, Dean makes sure to be extra attentive to Sam's every need, making sure he takes care of his mate after they finish by lavishing Sam with loving touches and soft kisses. Sam hates the helplessness that always brings back echoes of that horrible night but Dean's beast sometimes demands it and Sam's always submits to his dominate partner. Most of the time their love making is consensual and over the years they have become a little more adventurous in their sexual play.

After that night, fourteen year old Sam's life was forever altered. It seems something had happened to his big brother on a hunt gone wrong but at the time their father had thought they had lucked out. John hadn't seen any signs that his son had been altered and assumed that Dean had escaped becoming a monster. Turns out Winchester luck isn't that kind. His big brother had been turned into a beast but not necessarily a monster, seems not all supernatural creatures are evil sons of bitches. The thing that got Dean had meant to turn John after the hotheaded hunter had attacked it without a reason. The beast had been remorseful about infecting Dean and had purposely become a part of their life so it could teach his brother how to stay off of supernatural hunter's radar and to protect those he loved.

It had been just piss poor timing that had John discovering the creature while it was purging a town over run with demons. Their father had thought the beast was harming innocent humans and went after it. John never bothered to investigate nor had he paid attention to the signs around him screaming at him that demons were involved.

Because of their father's carelessness, Sam was also affected because his brother's mating bite had been enough to transform him too. The beast had explained all the changes that had happened to his body after he had been infected with Dean's altered DNA, including how he was now able to carry their offspring. Sam's initial submissive behavior towards his brother had triggered him to become an omega of their species--something that doesn't happen very often. Most affected humans become either alphas or betas-- omegas were rare in turned humans but natural born omegas are plentiful in their society.

That was why his brother had given him the choker necklace all those years ago. Apparently the charm was a way to let other supernatural beings know he was a claimed and protected mate. Regardless of his visible display of belonging to another, Dean was constantly making his claim known when other supernatural alphas figured out he was an omega. He has watched his lover threaten, beat or kill more then one aggressive alpha who wouldn't take no for an answer. Apparently your species didn't matter so much as your designation or secondary sex did--the various races intermixed all the time to preserve their overall species. The fact that they were a matched alpha/omega pair was even rarer then his turned omega status.

"Sweetheart, I can hear you thinking from across the yard. You need to rest Sammy." Dean had entered the home they shared with their Uncle without him noticing. Just hearing the love in his mates voice makes him smile.

"I was waiting for you to come back. You promised to massage my aching back De and I'm holding you to that promise." He tries to maneuver his body to a better position but his huge baby belly is making it hard to move gracefully.

"Alright Sammy, massage first. Then a nice long nap for you and maybe later I'll give you a bubbly hot bath. How does that sound Sweetheart?" Dean's eyes are bright green as his inner beast commands his omega but Sam can also feel the concern and love seeping around the alpha's order.

The thought of his brother massaging his body with hot soapy water puts a smile on his face and a desire to obey his alpha so he can be rewarded later for his good behavior.

His baby belly has made his coordination fly out the window, so moving onto his side is no longer easy to accomplish. Dean saves him from making a fool of himself by gently helping him stretch out on his side before he starts to massage the tense muscles in his back. Their twins start moving around restlessly at the sudden change of position. Seems they had liked the breathing room they had before their momma had disturbed them by moving. They were venting their displeasure by kicking his bladder. He can't help the grunt of pain when a particularly well placed kick sends pain shooting up his spine.

Before he can even think of saying anything, Dean is there rubbing soothing circles into his belly while softly singing Frank Sinatra's, _Luck Be a Lady Tonight_ to their restless little ones. It only takes a few minutes before the unborn duo are once again calm within his womb.

Sam doesn't realize he's purring with pleasure until he hears the low rumble of his brother's laughter.

"Love you too baby boy."

Those simple words always puts a smile on his face because Dean rarely ever says them out loud, making them all the more meaningful when he does. Soon, Dean's purrs of contentment join his as he continues to run his magical hands along his tired muscles.

That long ago hunt might have gone sideways so many years ago and he had had to suffer with years of over bearing, possessive brother (who is he kidding, Dean will never change) but as of right now, he wouldn't change their past. He was out of the hunting lifestyle even though Dean still helped Bobby out with jobs. After years of hard work in school he had won a scholarship to college and had been allowed to go to Stanford with his brother sticking by his side for the years it took to become a lawyer. He now worked for one of the most powerful firms in the state, making junior partner this past year surprising everyone. Life had definitely improved for him, especially since at this moment he was just a few short weeks away from becoming a first time mother to twins.

Somehow, somewhere along the line they managed to turn Winchester luck around to their favor.

Sam just smiles in contentment has he allows his mates happy purring to lull him to sleep.

The end

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for finishing this one.....
> 
> As you probably figured out, Sam is very pregnant and he's looking back on how he got to this point in his life. 
> 
> YES, Dean had been grooming his younger brother to be sexual compliant to his every wants and desires.
> 
> The Man Cave is not a real place but places like that do exist......in the club Dean was displaying his dominance over his submissive--Sam who has been trained since an early age to give in to Dean's sexual appetites.....and yes, Dean used his brother to earn money.
> 
> I leave it up to you whether or not this was the first time Dean earned money this way.
> 
> I also leave it up to you to figure out what type of creature Dean and eventually Sam were turned into and who was the helpful family member that taught Dean how to survive so John didn't kill him (This person also encourage Dean to groom Sam to become his submissive......)
> 
> much love
> 
> KRK


End file.
